Stay strong
by ShelovesDarren
Summary: After hearing the gunshots, the New Directions hid in the choir room and locked themselves there, Blaine was so scared and desperate, he thought that he might say his goodbyes to everyone, so he texted Kurt...


-Remember when we said that we'd get married in the summer in central park when you're 21? -B

-Blaine.. you can't tell me this now.. -K

- I need to. -B

- I may not get to. -B

- I want you to know, I've never stopped thinking about that. You are, were, my future, Kurt. -B

- I love you so much. I always have and I always will. -B

- I'm so sorry for what I've done to you, I really do hope you forgive me. -B

- Blaine, I love you too, and I have forgiven you, but I just.. it's hard for me to forget everything. -K

- I know. I understand. -B

- I just need you to know, that I love you so much. You're the most important thing to me. -B

- And I need you to enjoy New York. You're where you're meant to be. -B

- I'm sorry. -K

- This is all my fault, if I didn't go to NY things would be better. -K

- Kurt. No. Don't do this, okay? -B

- Not now. You can't do this now. -B

- What we had was perfect. Can we please remember it that way? -B  
- I can't, because remembering everything makes me feel sick, it's hard for me to remember this, I miss you, I miss everything, I miss us. -K  
- You're like saying goodbye to me, did something happen? -K

- There was a gunshot at school, Kurt. -B

- Two. Maybe three. -B

- Oh my god. Blaine, are you okay ? did you get hurt ? -K

- We're in the choir room. The lights are off. I'm hiding behind the piano. -B

- Please. Just remember us how we were before everything fucked up. -B

- We were perfect. -B

- You're my soul mate. -B

- Stop. -K

- And I'm never saying goodbye to you. -B

- Stop that Blaine. -K

- So.. just.. -B

- I don't know. I don't want to say goodbye. -B

- Blaine, don't do this to me. -K

- Wait, I'll call you. -K

- Wait! -B

- I need to turn my phone on silent. -B

- The shooter might hear. -B

- I'll have to whisper. -B

- I would have called otherwise. -B

- Gosh, I want to hear your voice. -B

- Okay.. Blaine, relax okay ? Can I call you ? would it be safe if I did it ? -K

- I love you so much. -B

- I never told you enough. -B

- Blaine, Fuck this I'm calling you. -K

[Dialing...]

Blaine swiped his thumb across the screen to answer and ringed the phone up to his ear with a shaky hand. "Kurt.." He whispered. A sob breaking through his throat and he ducked his head into the crook of his elbow. "Kurt. I love you so, so much."

Kurt let the tears fall down his cheeks as he heard Blaine's voice "I love you too, Blaine.. So much" He breathed out and sighed shakily "Are you okay now?" He asked after clearing his throat.

Blaine shook his head, sniffled quietly as he whispered, "N-No. We're still h-here. Everyone is crying. Sam keeps trying to get out 'cause B-Britt isn't here. Tina isn't h-here either. I'm so-" Blaine cut himself off when the handle on the door started to rattle. He stayed frozen eyes wide as he stared. "Shit." He whispered, glanced around to everyone else. "They're trying to get in." His voice shaky and he heard Marley let out a sob.

Kurt's eyes became wide open "Oh my god.." He said loudly in a sob "Blaine just hide, please.." He breathed heavily "Please Blaine..." He begged.

"I'm behind the piano." He whispered, grabbing onto Sam's ankle for comfort, just to feel someone actually beside him. "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you." He closed his eyes, chanted it in a whisper and even though the sound of the shooters trying to get in was loud, he kept chanting it, over and over. When the rattling stopped he let out a relieved breath, stopped his mantra only for his eyes to open wide and he jumped as what sounds like another gunshot goes off.

"Blaine stop that, you're going to be fine, everything's going to be f-" Kurt's breath stopped for a moment when he heard the gunshot "Blaine?.." He whispered, afraid that the other boy won't answer "Blaine, are you there?" He said nervously.

Blaine let out a whimper, eyes closed as he curled in on himself, clutching the phone to his ear. "I'm here." His voice was barely audible but he hoped Kurt can hear him. "I'm so scared, Kurt. I'm so scared. You have to do something for me, okay? Everyone is recording messages.."

Kurt sighed in relief "Don't be scared baby, please.. I'm here.." He whispered in a soft voice "What do you want me to do ?" He asked with a shaky voice, wiping his eyes roughly.

"I need-" He took a deep breath before trying again. "I need you to tell my Mom.. m-my dad.. Coop.. I tried c-calling them but they won't answer…" He wiped his eyes, tears stinging. "I need you to tell them.. That I love them. I need y-you to tell the Warblers I love them too.. Okay? Promise me. Please, promise me."

Kurt started sobbing loudly "Blaine.." He said through the sobs.

"Please" He repeated through his own sobs. He wiped his eyes again. "I need you to, okay? You're-You're the only one I trust to do it. I don't want-I don't want you seeing a v-video of me. I don't w-want my family seeing me l-like this. I-I want them to remember me happy. I d-don't want this to be their last memory of me. Please, Kurt."

Kurt kept sobbing as the tears were streaming down his face ".. B-Blaine, you're going to be okay, you're making it sound like you're d-dying.." He said after clearing his throat "I'm here for you, you're all going to be fine, just.." He whispered and started sobbing again, not able to talk.

"I could" He whispered, his voice so shaky and quiet he that didn't think Kurt's heard it. "I just-I just need you to promise me, just in case." He buried his face into his free hand, crying as he felt Sam's arm on his shoulder, that made him cry harder. "I'm s-so sorry, Kurt. I shouldn't be putting this all on you.."

Kurt stopped crying and gulped "Blaine, don't you dare apologize, everything is going to be okay, please.." He sighed shakily "I don't want to lose you.. I love you so much.." He said as he tried to keep his voice steady.  
Blaine started sobbing again, feeling his whole body weak, this was too much for him.  
"Blaine, stop crying.." Kurt said and squeezed the phone tightly "Stay strong, you're going to get through this, you're brave, Blaine.." He added, trying his best to encourage him "You taught me how to be brave and face the world's cruelty, now it's your turn, just keep holding on.."  
Blaine sighed heavily as he tried to stop the sobs "Kurt?" He whispered softly.  
"Yes?" Kurt asked, his voice steady.  
"What if I couldn't survive? What if we all died?" Blaine asked with a shaky voice.  
Kurt felt some tears in his eyes but blinked them away "No, Blaine, don't say that.." He took a deep breath "You'll all survive, you'll all be okay, and this day will just be a bad memory for all of you"  
Blaine nodded even though Kurt couldn't see him "I hope so.. But it's hard to keep believing that we're going to be okay.." He breathed out and sniffled "Can you do something for me?" He asked softly.  
"Of course" Kurt answered as softly, nodding slightly and sitting on the edge of his bed.  
"Can you sing to me? I miss your singing, it always made me feel better.." He said, smiling to himself at the memories of Kurt singing to him when they were together.  
Kurt let a tear fall slowly down his cheek as he bit his lower lip to hold back a sob, he swallowed and nodded "Okay.." He said with a smile and thought of a song that would make him feel better as Blaine waited for him to start.  
_"Never knew, I could feel like this  
like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
Everyday I love you more and more.."  
_He started to sing softly, smiling at the thoughts of being with Blaine surrounding him.  
Blaine's eyes softened as he heard the other boy's voice, he listened closely, a soft smile across his lips and he imagined himself with him, as he imagined himself in Kurt's arms.  
_ "Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time.."  
_Kurt kept singing, he felt his body shivering, he wanted to be with Blaine, he wanted to love Blaine, he wanted his forever with Blaine._  
_ Blaine's breath slowed and he closed his eyes, letting a tear fall down his cheek, a tear of happiness, a tear that has never fallen in the previous six months "I love you" He whispered softly.  
Kurt smiled widely and continued  
_ "Come what may, come what may  
I will love you until my dying day.."_  
And that was true, Kurt really did loving Blaine, and he realized this now more than ever, he stopped singing and sighed "Blaine?" He said softly.  
"Mhmm?" Blaine answered, his eyes still closed.  
Kurt bit on his lower lip "When you go out of this, when you graduate, I want you to come to NY, I want you to be prepared for the wedding" He said slowly with a smile.  
Blaine's eyes became wide open "K-Kurt.. you.." He sighed with tearful eyes "I love you, so much" he whispered, smiling happily.  
"I love you, too Blaine. I told you, I'm never saying goodbye to you" He said as he cried from happiness, as he heard people talking loudly, he recognized some voices. "What's going on?" He said, worried.  
Blaine sighed in relief "We're safe, the cops came and took control of the situation, I guess we can go out now" he said, louderthan before and Kurt could imagine he was smiling widely "Kurt, thank you so much.." He breathed out "Maybe the cops saved us, but for me, you're the one who saved my life"  
Kurt smiled sweetly and ran a hand through his hair "Don't thank me, Blaine, that's what people do with the person they love the most" He said "Now go get some rest and talk to your parents, they're probably worried"  
"Okay" Blaine nodded "Bye Kurt, I love you"  
"I love you, too" Kurt said "I'll call you later, bye"  
Blaine smiled softly "Okay" He said and hang up, he looked at his phone screen and smiled.  
"Hey, Blaine! Let's go" Sam called him out from the choir room's door, a wide smile on his face, Blaine got up and smiled, he put his phone in his pocket and walked away, this day he had will be the most memorable day ever.


End file.
